Big Time Changes
by W1ldJoker
Summary: Small changes made to decisions and more in-depth characterizations leading to a new telling of an amazing show cut short with some... questionable changes (this will ultimately become a Kucy story so... sorry not sorry


Quick little A/N: thanks for giving me a try, this is my first attempt at a fic and I enjoyed doing this. I'm open to ideas for where this should go and yea... enjoy

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, if I did they would have seasons 5,6,7 and half of 8**

Kendall's POV

"Hey it's me.. Look I can't forget about you… I'm gonna leave you ticket for Rocktober if you come I'll know you're giving me a second chance… I love you" I hang up and get in the van taking us all to Rocktober, everyone is rowdy and excited but I'm just sitting in my seat fretting over whether or not Jo would show up and give me a second chance after I royally fucked up.

Next thing I know we pull into VIP parking all the kids from the Palm Woods join the crowd while the guys and I approach Gustavo and Kelly. Gustavo shows us a list of songs to perform but I had other plans "let's do the new one"

"I don't know, i don't think you guys have practiced enough" Kelly said with good intentions hoping to keep us from humiliating ourselves.

The guys knew what I was planning and wanted to help so James spoke up and said "Trust me, he's got this."

As we take the stage I desperately search the faces in the crowd looking for Jo, but no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't see a glimpse of her golden locks that framed her beautiful face and chocolate eyes that I often drowned in during out many picnics dates.

 _I get a call on a random afternoon_

 _I pick it up and I see that it's you_

 _Like my heart you were breaking the news_

 _You say it's over it's over it's over_

I look through the crowd and still don't see her. I feel my heart start sinking _thump thump… thump thump..._

 _Heading out cause I'm outta my mind_

 _All my friends are gonna see me tonight_

 _Staying here till the sun starts to rise_

 _And I'm gonna I'm gonna I'm gonna_

 _Dance hard, laugh more_

 _Turn the music up now_

 _Party like a rockstar_

 _Can i get a what now_

I search the crowd again and see someone who has a sign covering their face as they make their way forward. Could that be her? The sinking in my chest starts to disappear. But reality struck like a truck when it was just another fan.

 _I thought I'd be here on my own_

 _Waiting for you to knock on my door_

She could still come, we still have another 3 ½ songs I'm sure she will… she has too

 _I'm moving I'm moving I'm moving_

 _Dance hard laugh more_

 _Turn the music up now_

 _Party like a rockstar_

 _Can i get a what now_

She's not coming, I can just feel it. My body takes over and continues to sing and dance as my mind goes completely numb and the dull pain returns _thump thump… thump thump_

When my autopilot turns off I'm backstage with the guys who are unusually quiet, James speaks up first and says "Man I am so sorry, you deserve so much better than this"

"Hey man there are plenty of fish in the sea." Carlos chimed in.

"Statistically a relationship ends 75% of the time in the first year." Logan chirped up.

"Guys. I appreciate the attempt to help but, I just need some time alone right now. Go ahead to the party at the Palm Woods. I'm just gonna head to the crib." I say with as much impassiveness as I can muster hoping they don't realize how much I'm hurting.

"Come on man! You're Kendall fucking Knight. This can't be nearly as hard as that time you got a HAT TRICK in the last five minutes freshman year. A Party is nothing compared to that" James did his best impression of me giving the guys a pep talk.

"And there will be plenty of girls at the party" Carlos interjected innocently.

"CARLOS!" exclaimed James and Logan at the same time. Fear on their faces thinking that Carlos made me not want to go.

"Acceptable performance dogs; now, I EXPECT YOU AT THE STUDIO TOMORROW 10 SHARP… or else" as Gustavo walks away Kelly rolls her eyes and mouths to us " _amazing job take tomorrow off_ "

The way back to the van my body goes on autopilot. All I can think of is Jo, yet I can't focus on one thing. I see our entire relationship play out in front of my eyes " _Is this all the time I'll get with her_ "

As we enter the Palm Woods we hear cheering and shouting from the pool area and we know where the party is. We walk through the door and everyone starts cheering and clapping for our performance but none of it matters to me right now. " _Did she come to the party with him?_ "

Camille approaches me and says "I'm so sorry about what happened. I honestly thought she would chose you, any girl would be lucky to have you." she hugs me to show her support.

"But I don't want any girl… I want her" I say my voice quaking.

Jo's POV

"Jo, are you ready to go yet?" Jett asked me.

"Yea almost" I respond. I think back to this afternoon. I was sitting on the couch in my apartment when Kendall called me "Hey it's me… look I can't forget about you… I'm gonna leave you ticket for Rocktober if you come I'll know you're giving me a second chance… I love you"

I was sitting there not knowing what to do. On one hand Kendall and I have history, on the other he's been gone for months and I feel we've just grown apart. Kendall is sweet and nice but he and his friends get into so much unnecessary trouble. Sometimes it seemed like I was more his mother than girlfriend. Jett is so handsome and he may be a little full of himself he still is very nice to me. I mean could it possibly hurt to try something new? If it doesn't work out with Jett, Kendall will take me back, right? Plus I'll be able to actually spend time with Jett since our schedules match up

"Hey Jett, is Jo, I decided to take you up on that offer. When will you pick me up?"

"That is so good to hear Jo, how about I pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds good, see you at 7" after hanging up I decide to write a letter to Kendall explaining myself.

" _Dear Kendall, I want to apologize that it has come to this. You're an amazing person buy so much has changed since left for tour and when we started dating. Fame is catching up to both of us and now I believe that it is time for us to go our separate ways. I wish you the best in your career and know that you will hold a special place in my heart as my first serious relationship. I would understand if you hated me for this but I hope we can still be friends. Sincerely, Jo"_

When Jett picked me up I heard lots of noise from the pool and realized that a party was being thrown for Kendall and the guys. Jett seems to realize what is going on and said "let's go and say congrats to the guys."

"Jett, no. You're just gonna gloat to Kendall, let's go out to dinner instead" Just then Kendall walks out of the pool area looking on the verge of breaking down. He sees us and I see the final break in his hope as he quickly walks to the elevator pushes the button and leaves

Kendall's POV

I barely made it to the elevator before breaking down. I slouch against the side of the elevator as it rides up to my floor. The numbness consumes me as I walk from the elevator to my door. I struggle with the keys desperate to escape into the safety of my house.

Katie and mom both are surprised to see me in the apartment so early "Honey you do realize there is a party down there, right?" mom asks not sure what is going through my mind.

"Not tonight mom, my heart just isn't in it."

"Something happened between him and Jo" Katie deduces. Sometimes she scares me with just how good her people skills are.

"I really don't want to talk about it… not right now at least... " I respond tiredly. I just need to think this out, I can get over Jo, right? Hockey should be a good way to get my mind off of her. Good thing the wild play their 3rd preseason game tonight. As thoughts of home and hockey took over my mind for a moment I actually forgot about the 200 pound ball of lead where my heart was. That night I fell asleep without the worries of heartbreak.


End file.
